William Braxxon
|origin = Multiversal Legends|occupation = CEO of Braxcorp Worlds first murderer Leader of the Red Pyramid Faction|skills = |hobby = Leading both his company and faction Killing|goals = Enslave humanity in order to make a better world in his image (failed) Become a God (somewhat succeeded but later failed) |crimes = |type of villain = Misanthropic Immortal }} William Braxxon, formally known as Cain, is one of the major antagonist in Multiversal Legends. He was a gardener who was also the biblical Cain from Christian Era. He killed his brother Abel out of pure jealousy and as a blood sacrifice to Nekrozoth. For that, the gods Cursed Cain to walk the Earth for eternity. He took many aliases during the 10,000 years such as Adolf Hitler, Julius Caesar, and many awful people. Braxxon is also the leader of a ominous organization called the Red Pyramid Faction who worships evil inter-dimensional beings such as Nozmodamus, Sotan'Noth, Nazaroth, Lord Dominus, and especially Nekrozoth. The organization also serves as this multiverse's equivalent of the Illuminati. In Champions of the Multiverse, He was the secondary antagonist of the first season (Along with Nyarlathotep) and a major antagonist of season/Phase 2 and later a minor antagonist of Phase Three. History Once named Cain from the bible, was a gardener and his brother Abel was a Shepard. They often make sacrifices to the gods, The Prime Alphas with either sheep, or vegetables. When Abel his sheep on the fire it rises meaning the gods enjoyed the sacrifice, but when Cain put the vegetables in the fire it decreases meaning the gods didn't liked the sacrifice which ed made Cain jealous of his brother. While Cain was taking a walk, Nekrozoth crashed landed on earth during the time when he finally broke out of his prison. He offered Cain great desire if he served him well if he kill his brother Abel. Cain went to his brother and stabbed him to death. He then buried Abel's corpse so that the gods won't notice. Deus came to Cain and asked where's Abel is at with Cain saying that he doesn't know and replied with "Am I my Brother's keeper?". Deus knew that Cain killed Abel and scolded him for it. Deus and the gods then punished him by making him Immortal so that he can walked the Earth for eternity. Cain cursed the gods and complained that the punishment was too harsh. Nekrozoth took advantage on Cain's anger and spite, and said that He can help him on getting revenge on his brothers. He granted Cain vast knowledge and supernatural abilities and said unto him to make a portal so that his army will come and purge the earth of the weak. Finding the Red Faction Cain changed his name to William Braxxon and formed the Black Pyramid Faction to control Mankind from behind the scenes. They are this universe's Illuminati and their goal is to divide humanity do that they can summon Nekrozoth and his army and destroy it. He founded it during world War 2 and disguised the organization as the Nazi party. Years later he found Braxxon enterprise as so that he get to control the news network, television, radio stations, etc, and can fund his organization. He became one of the most powerful people in the world and owned his own militia called the Crimson Vanguard. Braxxon started the Pandora Project, a portal opening machine that makes rifts in reality so that he can bring Nekrozoth to the world. He tested out the first time with a human but it horrifically killed the test subject. The second time caused an explosion and he had to build a new won which was expansive. The third time was the biggest disaster ever, the machine worked but it let out legions of lovecraftian monsters that almost destroyed the city. Braxxon had to fixed it before the government would notice his twisted experiments, so he send his militia and they killed all of the monsters while killing the survivors in order to to prevent witnesses of the incident. He had to cover up the damage as a massive terrorist attacked, the event was called the devastating horizon which had killed millions of people. One of the most evil acts that he committed was the 9/11 event, in which he hired mercenaries to launch plane at the Twin Towers so that he can have more "sacrifices for the dark gods". In the Series Beyond Dimensions William Braxxon had one of goons steal some dangerous chemicals from the Power-Monger for his project, Mr. Ornstein was the one that was suppose to bring the chemicals but was attacked by two f the Power-Monger's thugs and was assaulted. Thanks to Jack Spark, Mr. Ornstein was saved but he was getting late so he used one of Jack's portal shard to get to BraxCorp quickly. Braxxon was waiting in his office when Ornstein finally brought the brief case with the chemicals. Braxxon was irritated on why his lackey was late, Ornstein tried to explained to Braxxon on why but Braxxon interrupts him to see if Ornstein even brought the chemicals he needed, Ornstein open the brief case that shows the chemicals. Braxxon was pleased but he didn't like people being late so he brought out his gun and killed Ornstein in the head, later he owed his men to clean up his mess. Braxxon closed the brief case and one of his lackeys took the brief case away and left the room. Aka Manah appears in the corner looking at Braxxon eye to eye, Braxxon got startled to see Aka Manah free from his imprisonment, saying he actually do miss him after all. Turns out Aka Manah wants to help Braxxon with his Pandora Project so Aka Manah can rebuild his empire. Aka Manah told Braxxon to start wit the SCP foundation first as he see it as the best place to start. Aka Manah then begins to use his puppet strings and pull Braxxon out of his chair, and then the scene cuts to Legend and Jack picking up Brandon Banlock. He reappears in the next scene along with Aka Manah. They hacked through the holographic screen that Legend was using, then both he and Aka Manah. Aka Manah said hello to Legend by calling him "tall-shiny-and-Emo" with Legend referring the two antagonist by their real names. Braxxon shown to dislike being called by his real name and respond to Legend's comment until Aka Manah told him to shut up. Legend demanded to know what the two are up too, Aka Manah told Legend that what he said is a cliche and said he just "here for a little construction criticism" though Braxxon heard something different and tried to something until Aka Manah telekinetically choked him and teleport him to another room just because he "ruined the moment". Braxxon then makes another appearance with Aka Manah in the Daemon's throne room. Aka Manah was in accompanied by two Prime Omegas, Braxxon enters through a massive doorway. He asked Aka Manah if the stones are in place with Manah sharing his plan. They begin to argue until Manah gave away the plan to Braxxon with the Immortal saying the plan is risky. Aka Manah says his forces are prepared, and then he snapped his fingers and the scene ends. Braxxon wasn't seen until the second episode. Cataclysm TBA Multiversal Film Universe Main article: William Braxxon (Multiversal Film Universe) He appears as one of the two main antagonist of the 2020 superhero movie Legend along with Malroc. He is the corrupt CEO of Braxcorp and is a servant of Nekrozoth who want to destroy humanity and reload them into his image. He is arguably the secondary antagonist as Braxxon is the heavy of the movie while Malroc is the mastermind and is more dangerous than him. He is sent by Malroc get retrieve Legend so Malroc can kill him again and take his powers. Personality Braxxon represents but the worse of humanity both the inside and out being nothing but a cold, blood thirsty murderer as he brutality butchered his brother Abel and later killed thousands of people in a city and just brushed it out and called it a "terrorist attack" and had tried to bring the most evil being in the multiverse. He has no remorse for what he has done over the years as he stated that when he killed Abel he replied with "He had it coming" and when he killed all the news during the days as Hitler he said that the Jews were weak and inferior to survive. He thinks humanity is weak and inferior and will do anything to summon Nekrozoth but until he was being used he decided to betray him and have his own ambition to accomplish. He is cold, ruthless, heartless, calculating, and highly intelligent. He is also a sly snake and a person not to trust as when he made a deal to Malroc to bring him the Chaos Stones he instantly betrays him and tried to kill him. Braxxon is nothing but a cruel and twisted amoral businessman with extreme case of narcissism and a god complex. Trivia * He and the faction he runs are basically the Illuminati of Multiversal Legends. * Unlike some version of the biblical Cain, this one is the only version that is Pure Evil. As dome version show him feeling remorse for his actions or just amoral. This Cain however is portrayed as a traitorous, homicidal, and power hungry mad man who is willing to cause mass genocide or end the world entirely. He is shown to commit various atrocities for his god and had orchestrated the many tragedies across history like 9/11, Holocaust, and even gave birth to slavery on Earth. Category:Immortals Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Multiversal Legends Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Genocidal Category:Sociopaths Category:Homicidal Category:Supremacists Category:Hegemony Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Master Manipulators Category:Supervillains Category:Supernatural Category:Warlords Category:Cataclysm Category:Pawns Category:Power Hungry Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Masterminds Category:Conspirators Category:Control Freaks Category:Businessmen Category:Egotist Category:Egomaniacs Category:Complete Monster Category:Dark Messiah Category:Power-Mad Freaks Category:Evil Genius Category:BrandonDarkOne47 Villains Category:Harbinger of Rebirth Category:Neutral Evil Category:Remorseless Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Chessmasters Category:Armored Studios villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Hypocrites Category:Delusional Category:Nazis Category:Malefactors Category:Fascists Category:Totalitarians Category:Corrupt Officials Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:God Wannabe Category:Archenemy Category:Anarchist Category:Sadists